Love Story
by SingularityStar
Summary: When Hermione's parents return from Australia, they forbid her from returning to the wizarding world.  What will happen with Ron and Hermione's relationship?    A songfic set to 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift


_**We were both young when I first saw you.**__**  
**__**I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,**__**  
**__**I'm standing there,**__**  
**__**On the balcony in summer air.**_

The first time she saw him was through tears. She was standing on Platform 9 3/4, saying goodbye to her family for the first time, terrified to be going off into the unknown. She would soon be in a world where she knew no one, a world she hadn't even known existed until her 11th birthday. Clinging to her father, she saw him standing in the midst of a large group of people all with red hair. He looked more excited than nervous, so different from what she was feeling. He seemed at home in this world, and she was instantly intrigued.

Perhaps drawn by her stare, he glanced at her and their eyes locked. He smiled slightly at her before he looked away. In that moment, she knew that she wanted to meet that red-haired boy.

**_I see the lights, see the party, the ballgowns._**_**  
**_**_See you make your way through the crowd,_**_**  
**_**_And say, "Hello",_**_**  
**_**_Little did I know,_**

He had seen her a million times before. She was one of his best friends, a constant in his life at Hogwarts. But the first time he really _saw _her she was wearing a blue dress and was on the arm of another. He could feel the jealousy welling up inside of him and knew, deep down, that the only explanation for it was that he loved her and wished that she was on his arm instead. But he brushed it off, unable to admit his true feelings to her or himself. Instead, he turned all of his frustration and pain into anger.

They had an epic row that night, one of their worst. As she screamed at him, several strands of hair fell down around her flushed face, and he had a strange urge to brush them away.

Later that night as he lay in bed, struggling to sleep, one thought kept drifting through his mind.

_How have I never noticed how beautiful she is?_

**_That you were Romeo,_**_**  
**_**_You were throwing pebbles,_**_**  
**_**_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_**_**  
**_**_And I was crying on the staircase,_**_**  
**_**_Begging you, "Please don't go"._**

She awoke to the sound of something hitting her window. Curious, she crossed her room and gazed out. There he was, wand in his outstretched hand, enchanting pebbles to bounce lightly against her window. She smiled, thinking things like that only happened in stories. Gesturing to him, she threw on her dressing gown and crept quietly down the stairs and out into the lawn.

She threw herself into his arms. "Ron!" she exclaimed in a loud whisper. "It's so lovely to see you. I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Hermione," he whispered into her hair, holding her tightly for several moments.

"You know you can't use magic here! It's a Muggle neighborhood, Ron! If anyone were to see you…" She glanced around nervously, pulling away from him. "You shouldn't be here, they aren't taking it well. Understandably of course, I never should have sent them to Australia. It wasn't fair of me to make that decision without them."

"You did it for their own good, Hermione. Don't they understand that? You were just trying to keep them safe."

She smiled sadly, "They just need more time. They'll come around, I know they will. But it'll be best if you stay away for awhile, just for now. My father has forbidden me to have anyone over, and I don't want to make him any angrier. It will just make all of this harder."

Ron's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to speak, but she placed a finger gently across his lips. "Please, Ron. I need you to do this for me," she pleaded, "Just for a little while."

Something in her face or tone must have made him reconsider; his shoulders slumped in defeat as he answered. "Alright, I'll go for now. We'll have to make due with just sending owls, I suppose."

She shook her head, "No, Ron, they've forbidden me to have any contact with the magical world at all. I want to obey their wishes. It's just for a little while, I'll keep working on them and I'm sure it will turn out alright."

She dropped her head and struggled to hold back her tears.

Ron pulled her into his arms once again and stroked her bushy hair. "Ok, we'll do it your way, no surprise there, you always win," he smiled slightly but his tone became serious once more. "I don't like it, and I can't make any promises that I'll be able to stay away from you for long, but I'll try. When you need me, you know where to find me. I love you, Hermione." He kissed her gently before he released her. Taking a few steps back, he turned on the spot and Disapparated.

Alone, Hermione wrapped her arms around herself for comfort. "Don't go," she murmured into the emptiness, as she sank upon the back steps and allowed her tears to fall.

**_And I said,_**_**  
**_**_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._**_**  
**_**_I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run._**_**  
**_**_You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,_**_**  
**_**_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."_**

He awoke to the sound of something tapping at his window. Rolling over, groggily, he saw an owl perched outside, tapping insistently at the glass.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your beak on," Ron muttered, climbing out of bed and crossing to the window.

The owl stuck out its leg and was gone again as soon as the scroll was unfurled. Unrolling the parchment, Ron's pulse began to quicken. He would recognize that neat handwriting anywhere.

_Ron,_

_ Let's run away together! Just the two of us! We could do it! We could go anywhere, do anything. We even have plenty of experience with camping if we needed to go that route!_

_I'm sorry, I'm being daft. I just miss you. It's so difficult being without you. Everything is difficult right now. I'd like to see you, if you wouldn't mind, but it's hard for me to get away. Do you think that we could meet? I'll wait for you by the Statue of Peter Pan in Kensington Gardens at 12 noon on Friday. I hope you will come._

_With love,_

_Hermione_

Ron read the letter quickly, his brow furrowed as he tried to obtain meaning between the written lines. It had been several weeks since he had heard from Hermione. He had attempted to contact her before, even had Harry help him with Muggle post, but received nothing in return. It had been driving him crazy not knowing what was happening, not being able to see her, but he wanted to play by her rules, just this once. He could tell that this was important to her, and he was going to keep his distance for as long as it took, or at least as long as he was able. He had started helping George at the shop, doing anything to take his mind off of her, but every night he wished desperately to hear from her and began to plot ways to "accidentally" run in to her again. Now, in just a few short days, she would be in his arms once more.

A grin spread across his face. _Finally_.

_**  
**_**_So I sneak out to the garden to see you,_**_**  
**_**_We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if he knew,_**_**  
**_**_So close your eyes,_**_**  
**_**_Escape this town for a little while._**

Sitting on a bench across from the statue, Hermione struggled to read the book she had brought, but she couldn't focus. She had no idea if he would come, or what he would say to her if he did show up. He was sure to be angry. She hadn't even contacted him in weeks, hoping that if she played the part of a good, normal, Muggle, that her parent's would forgive her, and things could go back to normal.

"Hello, Hermione," a voice broke into her thoughts and she glanced up, startled.

"Ron," she replied, standing up awkwardly, unsure of what step to take. Should she attempt to kiss him? Shake his hand? A friendly hug? She wasn't sure what their relationship was anymore.

Ron answered that question for her when he leaned in to kiss her lightly on the cheek.

_Oh no, that won't do,_ Hermione thought to herself. She turned her head to accept the kiss on her lips and slid her arms around him, pulling him closer. Soon their hands were entangled in each other's hair as their kiss deepend, forgetting that they were in public, striving only to make up for the time they had lost.

When they pulled apart, they were both panting slightly. Ron leaned his forehead against hers. "I got your owl."

**_"Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._**_**  
**_**_This love is difficult, but it's real._**_**  
**_**_Don't be afraid, we'll make it of this mess,_**_**  
**_**_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."_**

Now that he had her back, Ron was determined to never let her go again, but it was difficult. They could only meet for stolen moments, always under the guise of some sort of lie. He could tell that keeping it all hidden was slowly destroying her. He encouraged her time and time again to stand up to her parents and rejoin the wizarding world.

"It's no good, Ron. They think they made a mistake ever sending me to Hogwarts."

"I don't know if I can do this anymore, Hermione. I can't keep seeing you for brief moments and then sending you back to that place where you're miserable. It's killing me."

He felt her stiffen in his arms, "What are you saying? I know this isn't ideal, but it takes time..."

"Time? Time, Hermione? It's been almost a whole bloody year and nothing's changed! You're still locked up in that house. You're still acting as if you're a Muggle, wasting your life at a dead end job that you hate. You're Hermione Granger! The brightest witch of your age, a war hero! You could be doing anything you wanted in our world."

"They're my family, Ronald! What do you expect me to do? Just walk away and abandon them?"

"No, of course not," his voice softened as he remembered walking away from her and Harry all those months ago. "But we have to do something. This isn't working, Hermione. I love you, but I can't do this anymore." He turned his back on her and walked away.

"Ron, please," she called after him, her voice breaking. But he had already Disapparated.

**_Well, I got tired of waiting,_**_**  
**_**_Wondering if you were ever coming around._**_**  
**_**_My faith in you was fading,_**_**  
**_**_When I met you on the outskirts of town._**

This would be it. The closure she needed on this chapter of her life. She would say goodbye to Ron, and with him, the entire wizarding world. She could feel the tears already stinging her eyes as she imagined everything that she would be giving up, the only place she ever felt like she belonged, the man she loved, her friends who had become like a family. She didn't want to sacrifice one family for the other, but she couldn't see any other way. It was clear to her now that her parents would never understand, and she couldn't hurt them any more than she already had. She had to end this now.

Ron obviously didn't want her anyway, and Harry and Ginny had each other. They would be fine; all of them would be fine.

She re-read the message she had received that morning, the first she had received from him since he walked away from her two weeks ago.

_Hermione,_

_We need to talk._  
_Please meet me tonight, at the park at the end of your street. _  
_9:00 pm. _

_Ron_

That was it. No terms of endearment, no apologies, no mentions of love. Simple and straight forward. In all the years she had known Ron, he had never once said that they needed to talk. It simply wasn't his style. It had to mean that it was over. He was tired of waiting for her, and she was tired of being split in two.

**_And I said,_**_**  
**_**_"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._**_**  
**_**_I keep waiting for you, but you never come._**_**  
**_**_Is this in my head,_**_**  
**_**_I don't know what to think,"_**

He watched as she approached with sweaty palms and a lump in his throat. He wasn't sure if he could do this.

"Well, Ronald, I got your owl. What is this all about?"

Ron smiled slightly. Leave it to Hermione to cut straight to the point. He cleared his throat nervously. "I think we both know that this isn't working between the two of us. We can't keep going on like this, stealing secret moments, going days without communicating, hiding our relationship. It doesn't work for me, Hermione, and I know it isn't what you want either."

Hermione stood with her arms crossed in a defensive position. "So what is it you're saying, Ronald? Are you breaking up with me? I told you that I needed time. I'm sorry that I'm too difficult for you and that you're tired of waiting for me."

"Hermione-" Ron started, but Hermione continued. She was building momentum now.

"It's hard for me, too, Ron. You don't understand how much of a sacrifice it was for me to send my parents away. It's so hard for them to understand why I did that. They don't understand about Voldemort and Harry. They don't understand that we had to go with him. Someday they will, I know, but they can't see it right now. They are trying to rebuild their own lives and I won't do anything that will make that more difficult."

"I know, Herm—"

"And if that is too difficult for you to grasp right now, I guess that we don't have the kind of relationship I thought we had. I understand that things are hard, but things will get better. It's only a matter of time. If you aren't willing to wait for that, then I guess we're over. And another thing, Ronald Weasley…"

He couldn't get a word in edgewise, so he did the only thing he could think of. He sunk to his knee and pulled the small box out of his pocket.

**_You knelt to the ground,_**_**  
**_**_And pulled out a ring and said,_**_**  
**_**_"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._**_**  
**_**_I love you, and that's all I really know._**

She froze, jaw open in mid-sentence.

"Merlin."

He took advantage of her silence and reached out to take her hand.

"Hermione, I love you. I've loved you since fourth year. I know I can be a bit daft and hot tempered, and I know that you're so much bloody smarter than I am, but I don't care about any of that. I just want to be with you. Always. Will you marry me?"

She couldn't speak. She could hear her heart screaming _Yes, yes! You stupid girl! Tell him yes! You love him! This is what you want! _But at the same time, she knew it couldn't work, not yet. She still had to convince her parents that the magical world wasn't evil.

The tears flowed as she pulled her hand out of Ron's and stepped away.

"No."

His face dropped and he staggered clumsily to his feet. "Oh, I see...I'm sorry...I just thought-"

She couldn't stand the sight of him like that, looking so rejected and disheartened.

"No, Ron, it's not like that. I love you and I want nothing more in the world than to say yes, but I can't. Not yet. I know you don't understand, but I want my parents at my wedding, Ron. I want them to approve of my husband and my life. And I know they will someday…" she trailed off.

Ron's head snapped to attention. "So," he began cautiously, "if your parents approved¸ you'd say yes?"

"Of course, Ron, but—"

She was cut off when Ron swept her into his arms and spun her in a circle. "Hermione, love, I know how important your parents are to you. I would never dream of asking for your hand without their blessing."

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

**_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,_**

_He wiped his sweaty palms on his dark slacks and took a deep breath, attempting to collect his nerves before knocking on the door. He twitched uncomfortably in the shirt and tie that Harry and Ginny had helped him pick out, and mentally kicked himself for turning down Harry's offer to come along. He couldn't remember why he thought this was a good idea, why was knocking on a door where he was clearly not welcome. Hermione would kill him if she knew...Hermione. Her face floated through his mind, and he knew he had to do this. He raised his fist and knocked firmly three times. _

_The door opened a crack, and a man he recognized as Hermione's father peered through the opening. "Yes, what can we do for you?"_

_"Hello, sir," he answered, voice cracking slightly. Clearing his throat, he continued. "I'm not sure if you remember me, but my name is Ronald Weasley. I'm a friend of Hermione's from school." _

_The man's expression darkened. "I know who you are. I don't think we have anything to say to one another. Leave my property before I have to phone the police." _

_He started to close the door, but Ron slid his foot into the opening. "Please, sir. I only wish to speak with you for a short while. It's quite important. I have something I need to show you." _

_A woman's voice answered from behind the door. "Oh, for heaven's sake, Paul, let the boy in."_

_The man hesitated for a moment, then relented. "No funny business, now," he murmured as Ron passed through the doorway. He felt slightly more confident now that he had passed the first obstacle, actually getting inside the house._

_"You have a lovely home," Ron said, hoping that a compliment would help to break the tension. Mrs. Granger smiled slightly, but her husband merely grunted as he settled himself into an arm chair. _

_"You said you had something to show us?"_  
_  
"Er, yes," Ron replied, losing confidence quickly. He opened the large book he had been carrying and opened it on the table. On the front page was a picture of himself, Harry, and Hermione from first year, standing with their arms around each other, laughing. "This is Hermione and I with our other best friend, Harry Potter," Ron explained, "I'm sure Hermione has mentioned him." From the way Mr. Granger's expression darkened even more, Ron was certain he was correct. _

_He turned the page quickly and continued. "Right, well, as it turns out, Harry is quite famous in our world," he gestured to the page where there was an old article from the _Daily Prophet_, naming one-year old Harry, 'The Boy Who Lived'." _

_The Grangers nodded."Yes, Hermione's told us all about Harry and his so-called "destiny". She's told us about the quest the three of you misguidedly undertook, and the battle that you fought in. Unless you have new information, I suggest you leave."_

_Ron released the book and looked at them, dumbfounded. "Hermione's told you all this? She's explained about Voldemort and you still don't understand?"_

_"What is there to understand?" Mr. Granger rose to his feet. "That world of yours has put all sorts of misguided ideas into her head, and I can see that you're one of the main causes. The Hermione that we raised would never do the things you're talking about. I don't know what you've done to her, but I'm going to ensure that you aren't able to do it any longer."_

_Ron continued to stare at him, his anger beginning to rise. "What _I _did to her? What about what you're doing to her right now? Keeping her locked away from her friends and the world where she belongs. She's miserable, can't you see that?"_

_"She'll be fine. It was a mistake ever sending her to that awful school, but now that she's back in the normal world, she'll be fine!"_

_"She'll never be fine because she's not normal! She's a witch! A brilliant witch! The brightest witch of her age!" Ron flipped the book he had brought to the last page. A large picture of Hermione smiled at them underneath the headline, "Spotlight on the Golden Trio, Part II: The Brains." I know it's hard for you to understand, but as much as she loves you, she'll never be happy in your world because she doesn't belong in your world, she belongs in ours!" _

_"I've heard enough. You need to leave." _

_"I can't do that. I can't go until you understand what you're doing to your daughter. Do you know what it took for her to do what she did to you? Do you know how many nights I held her as she cried over what she had done? She did it to protect you, don't you see that? If Voldemort had found you, and make no mistake, he would have found you, you would have been tortured and killed. She risked her life to destroy him. We never would have succeeded without her, but now she can't even enjoy the new world she helped to create because you keep her locked up in guilt and misery!"_

_"I love your daughter," Ron continued. "She's been sneaking out to see me for the past several months. Again, I'm forced to hold her as she cries for you. But this time, it's not because of what she's done, it's because of what you're doing to her. I came here to ask for your daughter's hand. I love her and I want to marry her, and I will do so with or without your blessing. But I know how much your approval means to her, so I wanted to do this the right way, but I can see now that it's pointless." _

_He turned to go. _

_"Wait!" Mrs. Granger rose, glancing back and forth between Ron and her husband. "Hermione has been miserable ever since we returned. We can't keep doing this to her." She looked up at Ron hopefully, "I'd like to see this book of yours."_

_He smiled slightly at her. "I'd love to show you."_

**_It's a love story, baby just say 'yes'."_**

"No confundus charms?"

"No confundus charms."

"And no unforgiveables?"

"Hermione, what do you take me for? I did not use magic of any kind. I just told them the truth...for several hours."

"The truth?"

"That I love you and that you belong in our world, preferably by my side."

"And they said yes?"

"They said yes."

She looked him in the eye.

"Yes."

**_It's a love story, baby just say 'yes'._**

Lyrics from the song _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift.  
Characters from _J.K. Rowling. _


End file.
